


You caught my eye

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: marko sees you out in the crowd so what else is he gonna do besides try to impress you ???
Relationships: Marko Stunt/Reader
Kudos: 4





	You caught my eye

**Author's Note:**

> para anon enjoy

Marko stood on the apron and let his eyes drift over the crowd. Luchasaurus was set to get the next tag and he looked around, eyes landing on someone in the audience. Marko knew he was supposed to be cheering for his partners or really doing anything to contribute even if he was on the apron but he couldn’t take his eyes off this frankly beautiful stranger.

You caught Marko Stunt’s eye and he couldn’t look away. 

Still Jungle Boy tagging Luchasaurus in snapped him out of his trance and he tried his best to focus back on the match. Marko began shouting and reacting again, unconsciously upping his charisma. It was always on his mind to impress, to make people stop caring that he’s small and make them care that he’s a good wrestler but now he had just one person in his mind whose attention he wanted. 

He still had a bit to wait before his tag but he ran through his spots in his head, wanting to do what he could to make you notice. Marko was practically vibrating on the outside waiting for the tag and Jungle Boy certainly took notice but didn’t say anything as Luchasaurus dragged their opponent to their corner and reached a hand out for Marko. 

He eagerly took the tag, jumping over the ropes to get in the ring. This was the end of the match and there wasn’t much offense he was meant to do and he positioned their opponent in the corner. It was supposed to just be a frog splash. 

“Hey I’m gonna do a 450!” Marko whispered, not totally waiting for an answer before climbing to the top rope. He steadied himself, taking a moment to look back at you. Probably for too long he waited, smiling over at you but he hoped that maybe you’d notice, this was meant for you. Marko winked in your direction and finally jumped off the ropes, the crowd popping for the 450 splash as he landed and got the pin. For once the crowd being behind him wasn’t as important as thinking about you being one of them, your reaction was all he wanted. 

Jungle Boy gave him a look but it didn’t last long when the ref went to raise their hands in victory. Marko knew he’d probably have to explain, calling a move right at the end, but in that moment he kept his eyes on you. You were smiling and Marko let himself indulge in the possibility that that smile was for him. Because his was for you. 

Marko lingered his gaze on you for as long as possible as they left the ring area before it got weird and turned forward to face the tunnel. 

"Dude what was that?" Jungle Boy asked as they walked into the tunnel, fixing him with that questioning gaze again. Marko shrugged but the smile on his face came back as he pictured yours. 

"I just thought it'd be a cooler finish…" Marko tried but he saw the look Jungle Boy and Luchasaurus gave each other before both looking back at him. The  _ that's definitely bull shit _ look. 

"Bull shit." Jungle Boy called out loud knowing if that was the case he still wouldn't have taken so much time on the top rope. He knew he couldn't lie to them, they all knew each other too well and he cracked under the gaze. 

"Alright fine! Maybe I saw someone in the crowd…" Marko trailed off knowing they'd understand where he was going. Jungle Boy shoved at Marko's shoulder fondly while Luchasaurus shook his head, both of them smiling. 

"Show off." Jungle Boy teased and Marko pushed him back. 

"Shut up." He said but there was no malice in it as he too smiled and let his mind drift back to you. 

"What're you gonna do?" Luchasaurus asked, snapping him back out of his head. 

"Huh?" 

"Are you gonna talk to this person or what?" Jungle Boy followed up and Marko didn't really think about any of that, now realizing he'd probably never see you again if he didn't do something. 

"Oh shit… I gotta go." Marko rushed off, still no plan in his head, just the deep need for action as Jungle Boy and Luchasaurus' voices followed after him. 

Marko left backstage and walked out into the main arena, the show was still going on and the best he could come up with for the moment was hovering around the doors that led to your section. 

It was dumb. He'd instantly get bombarded with attention and probably miss you when everyone went to leave but he didn't know where else to go, what else to do. He paced back and forth trying to think only looking back up when he heard the door open. 

And there you were. 

"Marko Stunt?" You said incredulously, not expecting him to be right in front of you right after having a match. 

"Hi." Marko smiled, disbelief mixing with relief that his shitty plan kinda worked. "Um, I don't know if you saw but I kinda noticed you in the crowd. I couldn't really take my eyes off you." Marko scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as the hopes you felt were confirmed and you smiled again. 

"I saw." You said, still feeling the lack of reality, the utter confusion that this was real. 

"Do you wanna maybe talk after the show?" Marko asked and watched as your smile grew, he couldn't get enough of it. 

"Yeah, I'd love that." You slipped your phone out of your pocket, holding it out for him to put his number in, promising that you'd text him after the show.

"Cool, so I'll see you later?" His eyes were shining in hope and excitement and you nodded. 

"Yeah, definitely." He took a step back and watched as you began walking off before his eyes went wide. 

"Wait!" You turned around as he ran back up to you. "What's your name?" Marko just remembered, wishing he had started with that. 

"It's Y/N." You grinned again as he reciprocated it while saying your name back to you. He stepped away again, letting you go before making his own way backstage again. Anticipation at getting to see you again already forming as he went to get his phone, waiting for your call. 

**Author's Note:**

> the poor dude on the mat just like "youre gonna do what ???"  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
